


Feeder

by abs2891



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, incubus yixing, incubusau, physical trainer Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: In a world where humans can sign up to serve incubi and get paid for the trouble, Joonmyeon is simply one of many, but Yixing might be the only one for him.





	Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and are not meant to represent the celebrities themselves.

Joonmyeon's legs protest as he drags himself up the stairs to his apartment, making him smile as he slogs along.  It's his own fault for running stairs with his clients all afternoon.  Working as a personal trainer might be rewarding, but it could sometimes also leave the body a little sore.  Still he'd even managed to get Mrs. Park jumping for a few rounds.  Considering Mrs. Park openly admitted she attended his classes for the view, getting her to do anything that physical was an accomplishment.  Joonmyeon is smiling to himself as he reaches the top of the stairs just thinking about it, but as soon as his gaze falls upon his door, his feelings of satisfaction disappear.

There is a figure seated on the floor in front of his door, hunched over and body wavering.  Joonmyeon doesn't have to see his face to know who it is.

Yixing.

Joonmyeon curses at himself as he takes long strides across the floor.  He should have known this was going to happen.  He hasn't heard from Yixing in over a week.  That's far too long for an incubus who has stopped feeding on anyone else, not that Yixing has ever admitted to only using Joonmyeon.

It's only fair considering Joonmyeon has never admitted to knowing about the switch.

Then again, maybe Yixing knows that he knows.  The agency did call him a few months ago when they made the switch, mainly to reassure him that being an exclusive feeder wouldn’t affect his pay.

Exclusive feeder.

It sounded nice, but it only applied to him.  Yixing could still feed from anyone he chose.  However, it took only a few weeks for Joonmyeon to become certain he did not.  Yixing would always show up at his door looking famished or worse.  There was no way he was being fed anywhere else.

Still Joonmyeon hasn’t asked Yixing if he is the only one.

There are too many implications laden in the question.  Far too many.  

Joonmyeon crouches down in front of Yixing once he reaches his door, fingers slipping under Yixing's chin with familiar ease.

"Yixing," he whispers worriedly, relief coursing through him when Yixing’s dark eyes greet his.

Even if they are clouded, at least they are open.  He's had to feed Yixing when he was unconscious before.   It wasn’t an experience he’d like to repeat, even if doing so followed every protocol outlined in the handbook he’d received from the feeder assignment agency.

"Joonmyeon?" Yixing whispers, blinking blearily.  He’s clearly disoriented, but Joonmyeon is relieved to hear Yixing’s voice.  It makes him smile despite the situation.

"It's me," he confirms, hand transitioning to cup Yixing’s cheek.  His thumb strokes it affectionately as Yixing’s eyes fall closed for a second while he takes a deep breath.

Then Yixing’s eyes snap back open and Joonmyeon has less than a second to react as Yixing flings himself forward with a strength Joonmyeon does not expect.  He crashes into Joonmyeon’s chest, knocking him off his feet as his face buries itself in the crook of Joonmyeon’s neck and his arms wrap around his back.

"Joonmyeon," He breathes out, lips brushing against his skin.

"Careful," Joonmyeon cautions with a soft laugh, attempting to get his feet back under him without jostling Yixing too much.

Yixing is a bit too distracted to be helpful, mouthing up Joonmyeon’s neck to lick around his ear.  "Hungry," Yixing whimpers quietly, making Joonmyeon groan as he manages to shift his weight back forward, getting onto his knees as Yixing’s legs naturally compensate and wrap around his waist, squeezing him closer.

"I know," he grunts, one hand moving beneath Yixing to hold him in place as he braces the other against the floor.  “So let's get inside."

Joonmyeon's thighs protest as he slowly pushes against the ground and starts to stand up from the floor.  Now he really regrets running those stairs, but he doesn’t do all those squats just for show.  He’s upright after a few tense seconds, chest heaving slightly as Yixing clings to him even tighter.

It’s like he thinks Joonmyeon is the only thing keeping him alive.

In some ways, he is.  Or well, he will be soon.

Joonmyeon keeps one hand beneath Yixing's thighs, helping to hold him up as he fumbles with the door.  Yixing’s lips continuing to mouth along the side of his neck do not help as he fumbles with his keys.

You’d think he’d be used to this, and well, he sort of is.  It only takes two tries to get the key aligned and the door swinging open, but that’s not from a lack of effort on Yixing’s part to be thoroughly distracting.

The pair practically fall through the open door, and once it's shut, Yixing’s open mouthed kisses against his skin intensify.  He sucks against Joonmyeon's skin, letting out a needy whine as Joonmyeon drops his keys to the floor and lets his other hand also go to help hold Yixing up, fingers curling around where his thighs meet his ass.

"I need to eat something," he nearly pants, squeezing Yixing’s thighs as Yixing lets out another whine and grinds against him.  Joonmyeon can feel a growing hardness against his abdomen, and it makes his own cock stir in interest, but he pushes the desire aside as he begins to walk towards the kitchen instead of the bedroom.

Even if he hasn’t looked up from where he is sucking a hickey on Joonmyeon’s neck, Yixing can tell the difference.  The rooms are in opposite directions.

His lips detach from Joonmyeon’s neck with a slick pop. "Hungry," he pouts against Joonmyeon’s dampened, reddened skin, grinding against Joonmyeon again for emphasis.

"I know,” Joonmyeon says softly, trying to soothe away some of Yixing’s desperation with a gentle squeeze of his hands and a light kiss to the side of his brow.  “But if I don't eat something I'll probably pass out before you're full," he explains, hefting Yixing up onto the counter next to the fridge once they reach it.

Yixing lets out an annoyed huff against his skin as Joonmyeon's hands drop from the backs of his thighs.  In response, Yixing loosens his grip around Joonmyeon’s neck, but his legs stay stubbornly wrapped around Joonmyeon’s waist even as he leans to the side to pull open the refrigerator door.

There’s not much in there for Joonmyeon to consume that doesn’t require more prep time than Yixing will have patience for, which is why Joonmyeon’s hand instantly reaches for the protein shakes on the top shelf.  He always has a few ready, just in case.

Yixing lets out an annoyed groan as the bottle comes into his line of sight, making Joonmyeon laugh as he twists off the cap and sets it on the counter.  “What?”  He asks, amused at Yixing’s grimace as he raises the bottle to his lips and takes a sip.

“That stuff tastes terrible,” Yixing responds, eyes following Joonmyeon’s movements in clear distaste.  The complaint makes Joonmyeon laugh.

“You don’t have to drink it,” he responds between sips, taking long gulps as Yixing continues to stare at the bottle like he’d rather it burst into flames than continue to be drank by Joonmyeon.

“Yeah, but I _still_ have to taste it,” Yixing answers with a huff and a wrinkle of his nose as Joonmyeon tilts his head back and downs the rest of the bottle in one go.  Yixing’s legs are starting to squeeze even tighter around his hips, a clear indication that Yixing’s patience is wearing thin.

“You don’t have to kiss me,” Joonmyeon responds, laughing again as he leans forward to set the empty bottle on the counter and finds himself instantly wrapped back in Yixing’s arms as he grumbled out another complaint.

“I like that even less.”

“Then you’re just going to have to kiss me until it goes away,” Joonmyeon responds, smiling as Yixing leans forward with a smirk in place.

“With pleasure,” he murmurs, lips pressing against Joonmyeon’s firmly without any hesitation.  Why would there be?  They’ve been doing this for over a year.  Yixing knows what makes Joonmyeon tick and Joonmyeon knows just how to respond to keep things going, head tilting naturally as his lips part to let Yixing consume him.

Yixing’s kisses are nothing short of perfect, at least in Joonmyeon’s mind.   Sweet, but with the tiniest bit of roughness that can keep him guessing as they push and pull, teasing each other for a couple moments before Yixing pulls away, chest rising and falling a bit quicker than before and cheeks slightly flushed as his lips pucker.

“Terrible,” he declares, lips smacking together while Joonmyeon laughs as he moves his hands back beneath Yixing’s thighs and lifts him up from the counter.

“Like I said, you don’t have to kiss me,” Joonmyeon responds as he turns to walk towards his bedroom.

Kissing was far from necessary.  In fact some incubi never kissed their feeders at all.  It was all down to personal preference, and Joonmyeon had, had very clear instruction that it was his job to satisfy that preference, whatever it may be, so when they first met, he hadn’t kissed Yixing.

For the entire first month they knew each other, he didn’t even come close, but then, one day, after Yixing had finished riding him to a very nice place in heaven, Yixing kissed him.

\---

It was brief, barely a kiss really, and Joonmyeon’s eyes had been closed the entire time as he had been more focused on staying conscious while Yixing drained energy from his system in more ways than one.

They popped open as Yixing pulled away, though not a word passed his lips as he lay on the bed beneath Yixing.  Joonmyeon just stared up at him, wide eyed and surprised.

Yixing had kissed him.

After a month of giving no indication he had any interest in kissing, Yixing had kissed him.

Joonmyeon didn’t know what that meant.

Yixing blinked back at him for a couple seconds, expression a touch uncertain before he whispered quietly.

“Did you hate it?”

Joonmyeon jerked in surprise, words escaping him as Yixing let out a grunt before beginning to crawl off of Joonmyeon, freeing Joonmyeon’s cock from where it had been deeply nestled inside of him.  It looked like he was going to keep moving straight off the bed, and that finally loosened Joonmyeon’s tongue.  He lunged forward, hand grasping Yixing’s arm.

“No!” he exclaimed while already regretting the sudden movement.  It was not wise for him to move so quickly after Yixing had finished feeding, something a now spinning room was all too happy to remind him.

Joonmyeon’s grip on Yixing’s arm tightened as Yixing now found himself tongue-tied instead.  Joonmyeon hoped that if he could get just one thing steady, the rest of the room would fall into place, but it wasn’t really working, and Joonmyeon didn’t trust himself to move until he felt a bit more in control.

That is, until Yixing started moving instead, laying him back down on the bed with carefully guiding touches before settling down beside Joonmyeon on his side, head propped up on one hand.  His other hand had somehow ended up in Joonmyeon’s, giving it a gentle squeeze that made Joonmyeon feel warm as he closed his eyes and took several deep, steadying breaths.

It’d only be a few minutes before his strength returned, but in the meantime, the darkness of his eyelids was welcomed respite from the spinning colors of his room.  Beside him Yixing squeezed his hand again, voice coming out just above a whisper.

“Are you alright?”

Joonmyeon hummed an affirmative in response, keeping his eyes closed as he tried not to think about the conversation that had preceded this sudden turn of events.  It was dangerous, dancing on the edge of thoughts he’d like to keep to himself, but it was quickly becoming apparent that Yixing had no intention of letting the subject drop.

Yixing squeezed Joonmyeon’s hand again as the bed began to shift beneath him.  When the movements stopped, Joonmyeon didn’t have to open his eyes to know Yixing’s face was hovering back above his own.

“Can I do it again?” Yixing whispered, breath ghosting along Joonmyeon’s cheek, making him shiver.

This, whatever it was, was dangerous.  It was definitely going to blur some lines in Joonmyeon’s head.

He didn’t care.

“Yes,” Joonmyeon whispered, anticipation making his gut knot until he felt Yixing’s lips against his again and his fears melted into bliss as Yixing’s lips explored his.

\---

They’d shared many more kisses since then.  Before, after, and during feeding sessions. Whenever really.  Yixing’s preference for kissing him is one Joonmyeon has no problem servicing.  However, if Yixing really is put off by the taste of one chocolate protein shake, then Joonmyeon can suffer through a round of sex without Yixing’s kisses, but Yixing is already shaking his head.

“And like I said, I like that even less,” he says with a pout as Joonmyeon reaches his bedroom door, turning the handle and carrying Yixing inside as he lets out another laugh and carefully sets Yixing down on the bed.

Yixing’s legs finally release their grip on his hips as Joonmyeon pulls away to reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it off over his head.  He tosses it in the general direction of his laundry hamper without looking as his gaze falls upon Yixing, who has shimmied slightly up the bed as he stares at Joonmyeon, small pout still in place.

“You’re surprisingly coherent,” Joonmyeon observes casually, leaning down to reach for Yixing’s shirt.

Yixing accommodates the movements smoothly, leaning up so that Joonmyeon can pull his shirt over his head and toss it in the direction of his own.

“You calm me,” Yixing murmurs as he lays back down, making Joonmyeon pause for a second.

Yixing hasn’t told him that before.  It’s… nice, to know that he can have that kind of effect.  It makes him feel special, even if he may not be.

“Not too much I hope,” he whispers back, hands reaching for Yixing’s pants and pulling them and Yixing’s underwear off without much ceremony.  There is little need for it.  They both know what this is about.  This is about Yixing needing to feed, and Joonmyeon being his willing food source.

“Definitely not,” Yixing gasps out as Joonmyeon reaches out a hand to give Yixing’s already hard cock a few firm tugs.

Yixing’s legs immediately spread in response and Joonmyeon smiles to himself at his impatience.  Yixing might be somewhat soothed by his presence, but he is still ready for something to fill him up.  Joonmyeon is more than willing to oblige, fingers dipping down to find Yixing’s entrance and slipping in smoothly.  An incubus’s natural lubrication was better than any lube, but a little stretching still went a long way in making things more pleasant for the both of them.

Yixing groaned at the intrusion, but he didn’t complain, which was different from the norm if Joonmyeon was being entirely honest.  Joonmyeon usually spent the majority of the time he spent stretching Yixing out arguing with the incubus that it was the right thing to do even if Yixing would recover from any potential damage caused by an unprepared entry in a few minutes.

Simply put, Joonmyeon didn’t like seeing Yixing in pain.

Perhaps, Yixing finally understood that, or perhaps he had just given up trying to win the argument.  Either way, it was too quiet.  Joonmyeon broached the silence with a question as he thrust his fingers in deeper, scissoring them wider as Yixing’s eyes closed and he let out an appreciative moan.

“When was the last time you fed?” he asks, curious if Yixing will respond or just keep subtly rolling his hips to meet the forward thrust of Joonmyeon’s fingers.  He does, though his voice is a touch breathless.

“When was the last time I saw you?”

“Seven days,” Joonmyeon responds as he slips in a third finger alongside the other two.  Yixing groans, legs spreading wider as Joonmyeon pushes the three digits in deep, massaging against Yixing’s walls as Yixing clenches around him.

“Seven days then,” Yixing gasps as Joonmyeon spreads his fingers wide.  Yixing is ready.  Joonmyeon can tell.  He pulls his fingers out with a sigh.

“Yixing, seven days is far too long for you to go without food.  You should at least eat every three,” he criticizes, pulling away to pop the button on his jeans.  He doesn’t get much farther before Yixing is sitting, up, hands settling gently on top of Joonmyeon’s own.

Joonmyeon releases his grip on the waistband of his jeans, allowing Yixing to pull him around so that he is seated with his back against the headboard as Yixing pulls the stiff fabric down his legs.

“You’ll get tired,” Yixing answers as he works, eyes not meeting Joonmyeon’s own.  It’s clear knows his argument is weak.

Joonmyeon scoffs.  “I qualified for daily feedings when they evaluated me.  I have the stamina,” he responds, eyes watching Yixing as he climbs back up his legs, straddling his hips.

Joonmyeon groans as Yixing settles on his lap, their dicks trapped between the pair of them as Yixing finally meets his gaze, tone accusing.  “You pass out after every time we do it lately.”

Joonmyeon snorts as he reaches for Yixing’s hips, hoping to encourage him to lift up so they can really get to it.  “Every time we’ve done it lately, you are starving and I’m functioning on a protein shake.  If you came daily, I could prepare properly,” Joonmyeon complains, not backing down.  He would willingly take care of Yixing every day, if Yixing would just allow him to do it.

Yixing sighs in response, hips raising up as his hands settle on the tops of Joonmyeon’s shoulders.  He leans forward, forehead connecting with Joonmyeon’s own.  “You’d still get tired.  I don’t want you to be tired because of me,” he whispers softly, making Joonmyeon’s mind temporarily stall with his proximity.

Yixing doesn’t give him time to recover.  He adjust the angle of their heads to bring their lips together in a searing kiss as one of his hands reaches back to get things aligned before he sinks down.  Joonmyeon lets out a groan, breaking the connection of their lips as Yixing’s warmth engulfs him.  Yixing’s own head tips back, a satisfied moan leaving his mouth as he bottoms out, Joonmyeon buried deep inside as he finally gets what he has been denying himself for the past week.

A proper meal.

Yixing licks his lips as Joonmyeon’s hands clench around his hips, helping to guide him back up as Yixing sets a grueling pace, riding Joonmyeon with the desperation he had previously displayed back when they had both tumbled through the front door.  Joonmyeon welcomes the change, keeping his grip firm as Yixing works them both towards completion, body arching and sweat dripping perfectly down his toned arms.

Yixing is beautiful like this, sweat dripping down and mouth open as moans pass his lips.

It’s mesmerizing.

And as Yixing’s pace begins to stutter, Joonmyeon picks up the slack, continuing to drive in deep as Yixing’s hands clench around his shoulders and his breath starts to come in short pants.

“J-joonmyeon,” he stutters, voice rugged, slightly broken.

Joonmyeon groans, pace quickening.  “Come on, Yixing,” he murmured, feeling the way Yixing was starting to clench around him.  It was getting harder for him to move.

That was a good sign.

“Let go,” he murmured, leaning forward to place a wet open mouthed kiss on Yixing’s shoulder before biting down.

The bite pushes Yixing over.

Just like Joonmyeon knew it would.

Yixing lets out a quiet cry as he comes between them, body arching into Joonmyeon’s touch as his body clenches around Joonmyeon’s girth, locking him in place as Joonmyeon comes with a groan.  Yixing’s body won’t release him until he is milked dry.

Joonmyeon accepts that familiar fate with a quiet groan as he falls back away from Yixing’s body to watch the ever growing look of satisfaction on Yixing’s face.  His cheeks, flushed from their activities, are gaining even more color, and his eyes are lighting up.  Everything about Yixing is becoming more aware, more alive, as Joonmyeon’s own strength fades away.

He may have boasted about his stamina, but there is no denying that after they have sex, Yixing leaves him bone-tired and weary.  Watching Yixing come to life on top of him helps though.

It makes it worth it.

As do the gentle touches Yixing’s hands leave on his skin, skittering here and there in soft, soothing caresses that make Joonmyeon’s eyes flutter closed, a feeling of peacefulness overwhelming him even as his mind registers something new, something odd.

Yixing has small, curled horns atop his head.

\---

Joonmyeon awakens to the feeling of something cool being ran gently over his body.  He lets out a quiet groan as he opens his eyes, finding Yixing alongside his waist, wash cloth in hand as he wipes Joonmyeon’s body clean.

“I told you, you’d pass out,” he murmurs as he finishes wiping Joonmyeon down before tossing the cloth away and turning to face Joonmyeon head on.

Joonmyeon blinks a few times, trying to ignore the somersaults in his stomach at Yixing’s tone.  It’s less accusatory, more upset.  He likes it, and yet he doesn’t because there’s no reason for Yixing to feel like he’s done something wrong.

“I’m fine,” Joonmyeon breathes out, eyes flicking from Yixing’s face to his head, where indeed, two small curled horns still reside.  He remembers reading before that incubi often had non-human appendages that they could hide.  Somehow, he’d come to believe Yixing must not have any, since in a year they’d never appeared.

Apparently he’d been wrong.

And yet, despite having never seen them before, Joonmyeon finds that they fit.  Dark, and tightly curled, the horns don’t extend far from Yixing’s head.  He still looks nearly human, but he clearly isn’t.  His now blue eyes and dark horns are a clear testament to that.

Yixing notices his gaze.

He shakes his head even as a small smile arises on his lips.  “You’d say that even if you weren’t,” he whispers, moving to lie alongside Joonmyeon with his head propped up on one hand.  Joonmyeon shifts slightly so he can still see Yixing’s face, not finding a response before Yixing has reached out with his free hand to lead Joonmyeon’s fingers towards his head.

“You can touch them, if you want,” Yixing whispers, eyes uncertain as he releases Joonmyeon’s hand just above where one of the horns resides.

Joonmyeon’s hand hangs there for a second, suspended in a silence that descends upon the room as Yixing even seems to hold his breath, waiting.  Joonmyeon’s brow furrows as he slowly lowers his hand down, fingertips colliding with cool, hard horn that doesn’t give under the pressure of his fingertips.

Yixing shudders as he lets out a breath.

Joonmyeon stills.

“Does it hurt?” He asks quietly, hand frozen in place as he looks back to Yixing’s face.

His eyes are closed.  Joonmyeon wishes they were open so he could read them, but all he gets is a shaky no.

After a couple more seconds pass, Joonmyeon nods his head.  “I see,” he whispers, fingertips continuing to explore, tracing from the small pointed tip around the curves of the horn to where it disappears into Yixing’s hair, connecting firmly to his scalp.  His fingers trace around the connection curiously for a few seconds before he withdraws his hand.

Yixing’s eyes open, studying him carefully.

“What?” Joonmyeon asks, hand falling into the space between them as Yixing follows the movement with his eyes.

“Do they bother you?” Yixing asks quietly after a couple seconds, uncertainty back in his eyes.

Joonmyeon’s brow furrows, confused.  “Why would they bother me?” He asks

“They’ve bothered plenty of people before you,” Yixing replies simply, but Joonmyeon doesn’t miss the flash of pain that crosses over Yixing’s face.  Joonmyeon’s hand moves in an instant, reaching back up to Yixing’s head again.

“I like them,” he whispers, fingers tracing around the horns once more.  “They suit you,” he whispers quietly, watching as Yixing’s eyes draw closed at words while he takes a steadying breath.

When he reopens his eyes there is a small smile on his face.  “Thank you,” Yixing whispers.

Joonmyeon smiles back, fingers continuing to trace aimlessly.  The wander from Yixing’s hair down to his side as the two share a brief moment of silence that Joonmyeon isn’t sure he wants to end.  He’s pretty sure he’d be perfectly content to just stay in that moment, fingers tracing over Yixing’s warm skin for an eternity, but time doesn’t work like that.

The moment must end, but it does so in a way that Joonmyeon does not expect as Yixing lets out a quiet sigh and asks another question.

“Joonmyeon, do you think incubi are capable of falling in love?”

Joonmyeon’s gaze instantly snaps from where he had been watching his fingers trace around Yixing’s hip to Yixing’s face.  He finds no clues.  His stomach flips unpleasantly.  “The manuals from the assignment agency said they are,” he answers hesitantly, afraid and yet excited to hear Yixing’s response.

“And do you believe them?” Yixing asks, making Joonmyeon’s stomach flip again even as he tells himself to not read into things too deeply.  It will keep him from disappointment.

He takes a breath to calm himself before responding.  “I believe that anyone can fall in love, yes.”

Yixing watches Joonmyeon in silence after his response.  It makes Joonmyeon wonder if he’s said the wrong thing.  If there was some other correct response Yixing was looking for, but Joonmyeon can’t think of any other answer to give.

Of course he believes that an incubus can fall in love.

How can he not when he’s pretty sure he’s fallen in love with one?

Suddenly, Yixing moves, and Joonmyeon’s heart lurches as he gets up from the bed, moving towards where his pants are on the floor.

Clearly whatever he said was wrong, and Joonmyeon wants to fix it.  He wants to make sure he at least gets to see Yixing again.  Being seen as food is fine.  It’s enough.  Joonmyeon can—

Yixing turns around from rummaging on the floor with his phone in his hand, looking from it to where Joonmyeon is still lying frozen on the bed.

“Are you feeling well enough to go out?” He asks, eyes scanning Joonmyeon’s body.

Joonmyeon blinks, caught off guard by the sudden change in subject.  Slowly he nods his head.

“I think I can manage,” he says, experimentally pushing himself up from the bed.  The room doesn’t spin, a good sign.  Joonmyeon turns to set his feet on the floor as a wide smile overtakes Yixing’s face.

“Great.  I was supposed to watch a friend’s dance recital this evening.  If we leave now we’ll probably make it,” Yixing says, looking down at his phone again as he quickly types out a message.

“A dance recital?” Joonmyeon asks, feeling a bit baffled as Yixing looks up from his phone with a nod, smile still in place.

“Yeah.  I know it’s not your typical first date, but I already ate dinner,” Yixing says, a small smirk on his face as Joonmyeon’s eyes widen and his brain stalls.

“Wait, what?”  Maybe he was mistaken about being well enough to go out.  Hearing things isn’t a good sign.

Yixing smiles wider as he strides across the floor, both his hands reaching for Joonmyeon’s own.  He clasps them firmly as he looks Joonmyeon in the eye, and in that moment, Joonmyeon learns that Yixing can steal his breath away in more ways than one.

“Go on a date, with me, please?”

\---

AN: The first draft ending to this was so different... why did it become so fluffy... lol anyways it's nice to be writing again.  I hope to bring you other stories soon ^^


End file.
